The Cheater and The Revenge
by A.N.T Farm-Auslly-Fan-09
Summary: Ever since there was an Austin Moon consert, P.J had a crush on Ally. When they start a romance line, Austin gets jealous and tries to attract Ally by making her jealous using Skyler's help. Turns out, P.J is a cheater to Skyler.
1. The Love Start

**Good Luck Charlie:: P.J's P.O.V**

I still couldn't forget about Ally,_ the girl of my dreams _I met at the Austin Moon consert. But what will I tell Skyler? Mum entered the room and I just kept silent. "Hi, hunny. What's wrong?" she asked. I began telling her, "Mum, do you think I'm a two tim-" Mum made me stop. She knew what I was gonna say. "P.J, how can you be a two timer? The only person you love is Skyler" she said, to comfort me. "I love Alison "Ally" Dawson. I met her at the Austin Moon concert. How can I tell Skyler?" I cried. Mum was so disgust that she couldn't answer and just went back into the kitchen. _I wonder how Ally is doing..._

**Austin & Ally :: Ally's P.O.V**

I was working at Sonic Boom, thinki I met at one of Austin's concerts. _Speaking of Austin_, he just burst in the store. "Hey Ally! Have you thought of a new song?" he asked me. I looked in disbelief. What does he expect from me? "I didn't have enough time. _Besides_, Something else came into my head" I answered. Austin and Dez went back to hang out at the food court. Trish came near me. "Alright, gal. I know you're daydreaming. Is it _Austin_?" she said, in a mocking way. "NOO, it's P.J Duncan!"

And that was chapter 1. Am sorry if that was short. BUT TRUST ME, chapter 2 will be longer. Read next chapter! -


	2. Pally: The Beginning

HERE'S CHAPTER 2. READ CHAPTER 3, COMING SOON (after this chapter):

**Good Luck Charlie: P.J's P.O.V**

I picked up my sellphone and texted Ally and I also have her phone number because she gave it to me. I'm sure Mum won't mind. Will she?

_PPI/P.J: Heya Ally. Miss u_

_Allygator: Miss u 2. But wanna com ov-R Sonic Boom?_

_PPI/P.J: Can't go anywhere till homework's done :-(_

_Allygator: Ok, I'll com ov-R ur house latr thn, TTYLXOX 3_

_PPI/P.J: Lol. See ya, bye._

Since I was grounded and Mum saw me on the phone, I was busted. "P.J Duncan, you are 17 years old. You should know NO PHONES when you're grounded" Mum said in her bossy tone. I really hate it when she is being bossy. "Can I _at least_ go to Sonic Boom, pleeeeeeeease!" I begged. I did it for 10 mins till Mum let me go.

**Austin & Ally: Ally's P.O.V**

Right there at the door, P.J was standing there. "P.J, what are you doing here? I was about to come over your house" I squealed. "My mum said that I can finish my homework here" P.J said.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I'm still bored about Ally and P.J always making kissy faces. I has a funny feeling in my stomach. It felt like...feelings for Ally! But will I tell P.J. "Hey, I know how you feel. If you love Ally, make her feel jealous" Dez suggested. I understood his plan and decided to do it with his girlfriend, Skyler.

When me, Dez and Trish arrived at the Duncan's house, me and Dez told Trish the plan. "Ok, I mean...I wanted you and Ally to start dating ever since I started been your manager" Trish announced. We rung the bell.

_Ring, ring_!

_Ring, ring_!

"Oh, hello. You're Austin Moon, I recognise you at the consert. Sorry but Teddy's not here" P.J's mum (I think) said and opened the door. "Actually, I wanna talk to a girl named Skyler" I told her. P.J's mum pointed at the couch where a brunette was sitting who looked a lot like Ally.

Find out what happens next. This one was a bit longer. Read pt 3!


	3. The Revenge and Endup!

This will be _very _long. I give you chapter/part 3!

**Good Luck Charlie: Austin's P.O.V (he was there)**

"Hi, am Skyler" said the brunette. I told her that P.J was cheating on her and the plan about me getting Ally to love me. "Sweet, sweet revenge. You will want to break up with P.J" Trish spoke to Skyler.

_At Sonic Boom, 4:36pm..._

Ally was about to kiss P.J on the lips when we walked in and I put my hands on Skyler's hips and kissed her. "Erm...excuse me? Why are you kissing my girlfriend?" P.J quacked, jealously. "_Girlfriend_?" Ally wimped. P.J took back what he said and changed it to 'friend who's a girl'.

**Skyler's P.O.V**

"Hey, let's go to the cutie couples nightclub" I invited Austin. It was only for the plan. If P.J didn't cheat on me, I'd invite _him_. When we got there, we found Ally and P.J_ really_ kissing this time. I stormed out of the nightclub. P.J went after me. "Skyler, Skyler, Skyler stop! What's wrong?" P.J asked, trying to look all innocent to me.

"What's wrong? You're a BIG idiot and a two timer!"

"I can explain!"

"No you can't".

"But..."

"I never EVER wanna speak to you in my life again".

P.J felt hurt. "Well, I have to tell Ally" he said to himself. Ally stepped out of the nightclub. "Oh, leave her P.J. She's a loser" Ally laughted while clacking that statement. "My old girlfriend broke up with me and I'm breaking up with you" P.J said to Ally. She cried and became Austin's girlfriend. I was standing at my backyard when P.J came. "I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings" P.J said, apolegic. "It's the first time you messed up" I said back to his. "So, I'll take you back" I said forgiving him.

**And that was the end. I need your reviews please!**


End file.
